


The Horror Of Our Love

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, Lucifer!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Dean ended up being Lucifer's vessel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror Of Our Love

Sam glances around. Grimacing, he wrinkles his nose. He has been here before. A room filled with stupid minimalist furniture. Too neat, too white. Not at all his big brother's taste. But fortunately this hasn't been his first rodeo. Knowing that he wouldn't find anything he doesn't bother to check his pockets for his usual weapons. Not that it would be much of a use anyway.

Taking steady steps, he walks towards the coffee table. Seeing a bright white picture frame on the small round table, he squints his eyes. The room never changed. Even the dirt on the ground stayed the same. But the picture frame was a first. Giving in to his curiosity, the hunter one handedly picks the frame up.

The devil did like to play games.

It was a picture of them. Two oblivious brothers. Sam knew this picture. It was the first time when dad took them on a hunt. He had hated it but smiled for the camera , for Dean, anyway. The older Winchester had put his arm around his neck, laughing wildly. Sam was playfully sticking his tongue out for the camera, his two tiny fingers on top of Dean's head.

It was one of their rare happy moments and the last thing that Sam wanted to remember at this situation. Frowning, he clenches his jaw. His hands shaking, he furiously throws the frame against the wall. Hearing the glass shatter to pieces, he waits.

"I thought you would appreciate the gesture, Sammy."

The hair behind Sam's neck stands up. A shiver takes over his body and he straightens himself up. After a year, he is still not use to this. Not use to seeing his brother but hearing Lucifer behind his words. The voice being familiar but the mocking tone behind it being something else's. Closing his eyes, he cracks his neck. He turns around.

"Don't call me that."

"So hard to please."

Sam opens his eyes. As always the sight is the same. His big brother wearing a white suite and a red rose in his pocket. Again, he has to remind himself that this wasn't Dean. But, hell, seeing those green eyes and cocky grin staring back at him, it was hard _not_ to believe it wasn't Dean. His heart thumps loudly and he starts to eye the ground. He couldn't stand Lucifer's abductions. Especially, when he could be using this time to find a way to save Dean.

Getting bored of the silence, Lucifer rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the couch. He smiles at Sam as he sits down.

"Stop giving me your grumpy look Sam. You know how that makes me feel."

Preferring to stay at his spot, Sam snorts.

" _Feel?_ What could the devil possibly feel?"

"When you cut me do I not bleed Sam?"

"Yeah. My brother's blood."

Lucifer sighs. Snapping his fingers two glasses and a bottle of scotch appears. With Dean's hands, Lucifer fills himself up a glass. He doesn't bother with Sam's. He knows what the little boy would say, and that would be a rude 'no' as always. He takes a large sip, enjoying the sour taste in his mouth; he savors the taste by rolling his tongue in his mouth. Finally swallowing it down with a loud gulp, he laughs.

"Of all of the stupid things you and your brother could have done," he shakes his head and points to himself. "This handsome vessel get's himself turned in to a demon. And not an ordinary one, a one that bears the mark of Cain! Good job."

"Is all of this funny to you?"

"Of course!"

This whole talk was physically hurting Sam. His head was spinning, his shoulder and neck was strained and more importantly, he could feel his heart at his throat. Without any notice, Lucifer places his glass on the coffee table and stands up. Sam couldn't help but think about his brother's usual demeanor. His walk, his mimics, his talk, his skin, his smell. How could all of that be so different.

Dean was the one getting his ass dragged to prom. How ironic.

Lucifer swiftly get's behind Sam, leaning against the younger Winchester's back, he wraps his arms around his waist. Sam freezes, this was also new. Lucifer never touched him, besides why would the devil even want to _touch?_ His hazel eyes wide, he asks.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want?"

"All I want is my brother back."

Lucifer chuckles and Sam can feel his breath ghosting over his ear. He swallows, eyes looking down at the hands that were locked around him. This, this was definitely new. Those arms might be controlled by Lucifer, but in the end they belonged to Dean. So was the body pressed against him. Everything that Sam wanted feel. Closeness. Security. Affection. And all from the one that he truly wanted.

What weird things to feel and think about while Satan was pressed against him. But for an odd reason there was no bells ringing in his head about being in danger.

"You keep forgetting Sam, I was in your grapefruit. You don't want your brother back. You want your brother to want _you._ To hold you tight, cuddle you, lust after you. Maybe even slow dance. _"_

"Fuck you."

"Yes, that too." Lucifer chuckles when Sam growls. It was fun to frustrate and to tease the boy. He leans in over Sam's ear and whispers. "But unfortunately for you Sam, that will never happen."

Sam could swear that someone was squeezing his heart dry, yanking it out of its place. He knew Lucifer wasn't lying and deep down he always knew Dean would never think such a thing. But to hear it from his own two lips. Those gorgeous, plump lips. It hurt like hell and he was speaking from experience.

He yanks both of Lucifer's arms away and walks around the room in hope to find a goddamn door for once. His eyes were stinging and he just wanted to go back to camp. As usual not being able to find one, he turns to Lucifer and screams at the sight of his own brother's face.

"Let me out! Now!"

"Sam, Sammy calm down."

He wants to laugh; the devil actually seems concerned about him. He knew that expression well. It was the same face he had seen all his god damn life. It was terrible. Not being given much of a choice, he settles down. Arms limp on each side, he mutters.

"Please, please don't call me that."

Not wasting any time, Lucifer quickly makes his way and takes Sam's head with both of his hands. Caressing each of his cheeks with his thumbs, he wipes the tears away. He wasn't even sure if Sam realized he was crying. He doesn't say anything thought.

He didn't want this he just wanted Sam.

"I can give you what you want."

Sam tenses under Lucifer as he stares back at familiar green eyes. He shouldn't even be considering this. It was wrong and in the end, it wasn't Dean. It wasn't someone he wanted. But he was hurting so bad. He needed something. Something to ease the pain and at this moment, Lucifer was the only one that could.

"Will Dean see?"

"Not unless you want him to."

"I don't."

"Okay than."

Without any more delay, Lucifer presses his lips against Sam's. It's soft and tender. Sam parts his lips with a moan and Lucifer gladly accepts the offer. Slowly sliding his tongue in, he tastes the younger man. He licks the roof of his mouth and presses his body against Sam. Grinding their erections together, he steals a sweet whimper from the hunter. Sam slowly breaks the kiss, licking his lips; he lays his forehead against Lucifer's. He begs.

"Please, please don't let my brother see this."

"You're not a monster because of wanting something Sam."

"Yes, I am."

Lucifer smiles and leans for another kiss. For a human, Sam Winchester was indeed a good one.

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! If you did please review ^^**


End file.
